Redemption
by tediousAffections
Summary: Takes place after Platinum. Major spoiler alert, so if you haven't played the game, I would suggest doing so first. Full summary inside. Rated just to be safe, because I have something planned, but I'm not sure if I'm going with it yet.
1. Chapter 1

_After the defeat of Team Galactic and Cyrus' disappearance in the Distortion World, Team Galactic was supposed to have disbanded. After all, Mars and Jupiter left and Saturn has no clue what he wants to do with the organization._

_But now, rumors have it that Team Galactic is resurfacing with a new leader. Their intent is unknown, but they seem to be after two seemingly ordinary people. Having captured one, they will stop at nothing to get the other two. _

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

This is so peaceful, I thought as I stood by the edge of Lake Verity. A cool breeze was blowing my bubble-gum pink hair into my face. The water of the lake was glassy and smooth, and deep below, Goldeen and Magikarp swam around. I grinned as a particularly big Magikarp swam up to the surface and splashed around, creating a series of ripples on the water. For a moment, I thought I saw a faint shadow on the water. It didn't look like any Pokemon I had ever seen. But just like that, it was gone.

"Chrissie!" someone called, breaking the silence. I turned to see my friend Alexis, Alex for short, running towards me, her shock of electric blue hair bouncing as she did so.

"Alex, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Pastoria City for that big Contest your sister was in. What are you doing back in Twinleaf Town?" I asked as Alex gave as big of a hug as all 5'2" of her could give me.

"Well I begged my parents to let me come back after I heard that Cyndi would have to stay for a couple weeks. I just couldn't stand it there Chrissie, it was horrible!" Alex said. She was highly caffeinated, as usual.

"What did you have before you got here?" I asked, prying her off of me.

"Only a double mocha espresso with whipped cream and lots of sprinkles!" she said, bouncing up and down as she spoke.

"Only?" I asked, biting my lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Yeah! Well at first they didn't want to let me go back, because they had to stay for Cyndi and they didn't want me to go alone, but in the end I convinced them! They even let me borrow Altaria," I swore Alex would have a heart attack from all the caffeine she must have had. She wouldn't stand still.

"Well come on, let's go back to my place," I said. As we walked away, I thought I saw a flash of pink in the woods surrounding the lake, but I paid it no mind. All sorts of Pokemon lived here, it was probably just a Wurmple or something.

"Hurry up Chrissie!" Alex said and I realized that I had stopped walking. I chuckled and started jogging to keep up with my very hyper best friend.

When we got back to Twinleaf Town, we went to my house and up to my room. Alex turned on the TV while I opened up my laptop. I was just skimming the news when one headline caught my eye.

Suspected Team Galactic Member Apprehended

"Alex, look at this," I said, clicking on the link to the article.

"What is it? This is a new episode and you don't have a DVR up here so I can't record it!" Alex and her TV. I'm surprised that she survived the flight here.

"Well wait until commercial then, but you need to see this," I said. A picture accompanied the article of a woman, maybe in her mid-20s, with bright turquoise hair.

"So what am I looking at?" Alex asked a few minutes later. I jumped at the sudden appearance of my best friend.

"This. I thought Team Galactic disbanded. Their Commanders quit, didn't they?" I asked.

"Not Saturn. He said he would be loyal to the end. And then rumors have been going around of a fourth Commander, but I don't believe them. Most of the grunts left though, you're right about that," Alex was reading the article now, even though her show had come back on. It didn't say much, just that they were taking the woman in for questioning.

"Well, I'm tired. Can I call the bed?" Alex asked.

"No," I said plainly.

"Too bad, I call the bed!" Alex said, running over and leaping on the bed. I sighed and pulled a blanket out of my closet. I spread it out on the couch and laid down. Alex turned off the lights and soon her not-so-soft snores could be heard from across the room. I finally managed to fall asleep around midnight. I slept fairly well for the most part. The next morning, I awoke to Alex standing by the window, bouncing up and down as usual.

"Chrissie, you have to see this!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, thank you for taking the time to read this. It's a real encouragement to me when I know people are taking the time to read my work. **

**I know this was really short, but that's my writing style and I am trying my hardest to change that. I have three other chapters done right now, but I'm waiting to update for when I have a few more done so I have some back up if I get writer's block.**

**My only request is that if you did not like this story, please review with _constructive criticism._ I want to know how I can improve my work, not just that I can't write worth a dime. And if you did like, review and tell me what you liked about it. I like to know my strengths. **

**Hope that's not too much to ask for. :)**

**~xPinkSunshinex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, just to give you a little insight on where I am with this, I have just secured the plot and I finished Chapter Five, which I must admit I am very proud of. I like how it turned out, which is very rare for me. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, it would _not_ be for little kids anymore... This is a perfect example...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Outside, there were flashing lights downtown. Red, blue, white, red, blue, white... Police lights.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"No clue. Should we check it out Chrissie?" Alex asked.

"Couldn't hurt," I said, pulling on a hoodie. Alex and I were almost out the door when my mom had to ruin it.

"Girls, I don't want you going outside. Something's going on in town and I don't want you mixed up in it," she said, closing the door and sending us back up to my room.

"Well now what do we do?" Alex asked. I thought for a moment. I wasn't going to give up this easily. All the talk about Team Galactic lately had caught my attention.

"We find another way out," I said, grinning. So I plugged in my iPod, plugged it into my iHome and turned it all the way up. Then I did what Alex and I had done countless times before. Right outside my window was a huge weeping willow that was perfect for climbing.

And spying.

"Come on Alex, it'll be fine," I said, climbing onto the closest branch. Alex hesitated for a moment before following me.

"Wow, I think there are even more police cars there than before. What's going on?" Alex asked. I watched as a couple of cars parked before replying.

"We'll find out," I climbed down from the tree and Alex followed, not too enthusiastic about it.

"Chrissie, what if we get caught?" she asked.

"Who cares, we used to sneak out all the time. I think they've come to expect it," I said.

"But we could get in really big trouble. What if there are some really bad criminals there?" Alex asked, slowing down.

"You're the one who wanted to find out what was going on," I said.

"I was?" Alex asked. She then realized how far ahead I had gotten and started trying to catch up.

When we got to town, the police had barricades set up to keep the townspeople, and the press, away. Officer Jenny was out with her Arcanine, trying to calm people down. Alex and I started squeezing through the crowd.

"Officer Jenny, what's going on?" Alex asked when we finally got to the front.

"Nothing we can't handle. Now please, just go home everyone! It's too dangerous here! You need to-" Officer Jenny was cut off by a loud bang. A man ran out into the street and he looked a little frustrated. He had turquoise hair and wore a grey and white uniform.

"Where are they? Commander said we only have a few hours and they have to be alive. Oh where, for the love of Arceus, are-" he cut himself off and stared at Alex and me.

"Chrissie, is he staring at us?" Alex asked. I nodded slowly.

"Run," I stated. The man grinned and started running, but Officer Jenny cut him off with her Arcanine. Several of the townspeople screamed and started to disperse. Alex and I started sprinting down the street. There were the faint sounds of explosions from behind us, but we didn't stop to look back. Soon we were right back at my house and scrambling up the tree.

The window was still open, thankfully. When we were both inside, Alex collapsed on the neon green beanbag that was sitting in front of my TV. She was breathing really hard from all the running we had done.

"Chrissie, what was that about?" she asked.

"No clue," I said. I turned my iPod off and Alex and I decided to go downstairs. We could still hear the distant explosions from town.

The TV was on in the living room, but no one was there.

"It figures. She tells us to stay here, then she goes to check it out herself," I grumbled. I felt a wave of anger come over me. I could vaguely remember starting on one of my signature rants before my vision started going fuzzy. Then everything was black.

When I came to, I expected to be on the floor. But I wasn't. I was standing in the middle of the living room, several of the pictures that had been on the wall now lay on the floor and Alex was staring at me, wide-eyed.

"Chrissie, are you alright?" she asked.

"I think so," I said, putting my hand on my forehead.

"Well, we should probably get this picked up before your mom gets here. She'll be really mad if we don't," Alex said. I nodded and as we set to work, Alex made sure to stay at least two feet away from me at all times.

"Alex, what happened?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"You completely lost control. You said something that I couldn't quite make out, then you started ranting and you just snapped," Alex said. "It was a little scary."

"I don't remember any of it," I said, looking up at my best friend, who gave me a worried look in return.

"What do you mean you don't remember any of it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If any of you think you know what is going on, I ask you now to _please _not say it in a review. I just thought of this and I don't want anyone giving it away. I am a horrible liar and it would be all too obvious if they were right. So yeah...**

**Please review, and remember, if you didn't like it, tell me why and offer advice as to how I can fix it! **

**~xPinkSunshinex**


End file.
